Operating room environments are using increasingly sophisticated medical devices (e.g., patient monitors, ventilators, anesthesia machines, physiological sensors, etc.) in connection with the care of patients. However, triggered alarms provided by such medical devices, some of which are clinically relevant and many of which are not clinically relevant, act to distract caregivers, especially during procedures requiring a high level of precision. For example, it is imperative that caregivers are precise when a patient is being prepared for intubation or being intubated, when the patient is being maintained for optimal conditions for surgery, and when the patient is being weaned from anesthesia. Continued and concurrent alarms can be very distracting, especially if the caregiver has to acknowledge or silence the alarm multiple times by interacting with the medical device instead of providing the care required by the patient. Furthermore, in some cases, caregivers tend to turn off the alarms completely or modify the alarm limits beyond the clinically relevant alarm violations which can sometimes be hazardous. On the other hand, caregivers need to be immediately alerted to an alarm condition that is clinically relevant to the patient so that appropriate therapeutic intervention can be provided to the patient.